brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Heythanksbye/My Emporium
as of 6/8/2017. Pokemon Emporium update will be on June 15th, 2017! Item(s) Emporium update will be on June 10th, 2017! Section: "Mega Stones Emporium" coming June 9th, 2017! Section: "Breed a Pokemon with the nature of your choice" coming June 12th, 2017! _______________________________________________________________________________________ Starter Pokemon Emporium: ' Pichu XY.gif|Pichu (Timid Nature) (Stock: 27) Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin (Timid Nature) (Stock: 7) Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott (Timid Nature) (Stock: 7) Charmander XY.gif|Charmander (Timid Nature) (Stock: 9) Froakie XY.gif|Froakie (Timid Nature) (Stock: 10) Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Snivy XY.gif|Snivy (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Tepig XY.gif|Tepig (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Totodile XY.gif|Totodile (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Squirtle XY.gif|Squirtle (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Treecko XY.gif|Treecko (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil (Nature: Timid) (Stock: 5) Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Piplup XY.gif|Piplup (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Chespin XY.gif|Chespin (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Popplio SM.gif|Popplio (Nature: Timid) (Stock: 10) Litten SM.gif|Litten (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet (Nature: Timid) (Stock: 10) Torchic XY.gif|Torchic (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur (Nature: N/A) (Stock: N/A) (In stock, but not bred) ' Ones that are "N/A" are just not bred, I can breed one if necessary. Special Pokemon Emporium: Ditto XY.gif|Serious Nature Ditto XY.gif|Hardy Nature (Stock: 2) Ditto XY.gif|Naive Nature Ash-Greninja SM.gif|Ash-Greninja (Stock: 3) Audino XY.gif|Audino (Stock: 2) Chansey XY.gif|Chansey (Stock: 1) Onix-Crystal XY.gif|Crystal Onix (Stock: 4) Beldum XY.gif|Beldum (Stock: 5) Bagon XY.gif|Bagon (Jolly Nature) (Stock: 2) Ditto XY.gif|Bashful Nature (Stock: 1) Eggs Emporium ' Bagon Egg.png|Bagon Egg (Jolly Nature) Pichu XY.gif|Pichu Eggs (Timid Nature) Bulbasaur Egg.png|Bulbasaur (Calm OR Modest Nature) Charmander Egg.png|Charmander Eggs (Timid Nature) Squirtle Egg.png|Squirtle Eggs (Calm OR Bold Nature) Chikorita XY.gif|Chikorita Eggs (Bashful, Serious, Docile, OR Hardy) Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil Eggs (Modest or Timid Nature) ' Emporium is currently not done, more will be add on to it as soon as I organize everything on my end! Shiny Pokemon Emporium: ' Snover-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Snover (Stock: 2) Vanillite-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Vanillite (Stock: 1) Swinub XY.gif|Shiny Swinub (Stock: 1) Yanma-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Yanma (Stock: 2) Poliwag-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Poliwag (Stock: 1) Marill XY.gif|Shiny Marill (Stock: 7) Loudred XY.gif|Shiny Loudred (Stock: 9) Wooper-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Wooper (Stock: 2) Nosepass-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Nosepass (Stock: 1) Electrike XY.gif|Shiny Electrike (Stock: 3) Abra-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Abra (Stock: 1) Makuhita-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Makuhita (Stock: 5) Bidoof-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Bidoof (Stock: 1) Clefairy XY.gif|Shiny Clefairy (Stock: 1) Bronzor-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Bronzor (Stock: 1) Skitty XY.gif|Shiny Skitty (Stock: 1) Sunkern XY.gif|Shiny Sunkern (Stock: 1) Mareep XY.gif|Shiny Mareep (Stock: 2) Mr. Mime-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Mr.Mime (Stock: 1) Buneary-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Buneary (Stock: 1) Lillipup XY.gif|Shiny Lillipup (Stock: 1) Starly-M-Shiny XY.gif|Shiny Starly (Stock: 1) ' Legendary Pokemon Emporium: Thundurus-Incarnate XY.gif|Thundurus (Stock: 4) Jirachi XY.gif|Jirachi (Stock: 5) Entei XY.gif|Entei (Stock: 2) Latios XY.gif|Latios (Stock: 3) Regigigas XY.gif|Regigigas (Stock: 1) Latias XY.gif|Latias (Stock: Restocking...) Azelf XY.gif|Azelf (Stock: 1) Regice XY.gif|Regice (Stock: 3) Raikou XY.gif|Raikou (Stock: 3) Diancie XY.gif|Diancie (Stock: 3) Regirock XY.gif|Regirock (Stock: 3) Registeel XY.gif|Registeel (Stock: 2) Regice XY.gif|Regice (Stock: 3) Victini XY.gif|Victini (Stock: 3) Mesprit XY.gif|Mesprit (Stock: 1) Heatran XY.gif|Heatran (Stock: 2) Stone Emporium: Oval Stone DW.png|Oval Stone (Stock: 99+) Fire Stone DW.png|Fire Stone (Stock: 99+) Hard Stone DW.png|Hard Stone (Stock: 99+) Water Stone DW.png|Water Stone (Stock: 99+) Leaf Stone DW.png|Leaf Stone (Stock: 99+) Sun Stone DW.png|Sun Stone (Stock: 99+) Thunder Stone DW.png|Thunder Stone (Stock: 99+) Moon Stone DW.png|Moon Stone (Stock: 99+) Dusk Stone DW.png|Dusk Stone (Stock: 3) Shiny Stone DW.png|Shiny Stone (Stock: Currently Restocking...) Mega Stone Emporium Coming on 6/9/2017! Misc. Emporium: ' Heart Scale DW.png|Heart Scale (Stock: 58) Everstone.png|Everstone (Stock: 99+) Old Amber DW.png|Old Amber (Stock: 6) Lightclay.png|Light Clay (Stock: 99+) Mine Odd Keystone.png|Odd Keystone (Stock: 8) Destiny Knot.png|Destiny Knot (Stock: 1) ' Also have a ton of other items, just request to see if I have what you want in stock. Fossil Emporium: ' Root Fossil DW.png|Root Fossil (Stock: 51) Skull Fossil DW.png|Skull Fossil (Stock: 47) Sail Fossil DW.png|Sail Fossil (Stock: 26) Armour Fossil DW.png|Armor Fossil (Stock: 43) Plume Fossil DW.png|Plume Fossil (Stock: 65) Dome Fossil DW.png|Dome Fossil (Stock: 52) Mine Helix Fossil 1.png|Helix Fossil (Stock: 42) Cover Fossil DW.png|Cover Fossil (Stock: 51) Jaw Fossil DW.png|Jaw Fossil (Stock: 28) Claw Fossil DW.png|Claw Fossil (Stock: 52) Old Amber DW.png|Old Amber (Stock: 6) ' Past/Current Transactions: Terms & Conditions: Before a trade commences, I must say "Deal!", and we must have a scheduled appointment. Not all pokemon are immediately available, as I will need some time to prepare for them. ''' '''I am also taking reservations for specific pokemon/items, ONLY if I agree to the deal. Category:Blog posts